It's All About Food
by ellikanellika
Summary: Second chapter for all those who wanted more :) ... Before the waiter looked back at the plate, Mikan was sure she saw him smirk a little. Man… She really did not need this embarrassment. She really wanted to get away from here – if possible with the waiter. Damn…
1. It's All About Food

**It's All About Food**

''What would you like to order?'' the waiter asked politely and Mikan scanned the Menu. Everything on it seemed so good. But she will have to decide.

''Hmm..'' she glanced up, asking: ''What would you suggest…?'' it sounded like the end of a question, but it really was not. Her sentence slowly disappeared once she actually looked at their waiter. He glanced from her to his small notepad, thinking about what to offer. He was tall and muscular with black hair and red eyes. Red eyes. He was gorgeous. He was the epitome of a man she would fantasize about having.

''I suggest the standard starter, but for the main dish, I'd say Sukiyaki. Freshly made it's one of the best dishes the restaurant can offer.'' He looked at her and Mikan really hoped she did not blush like a little girl. She averted her eyes back to the Menu and nodded. ''Then, I'd like that, please.''

The waiter nodded and wrote down her order and looked at the man opposite her. ''What would you like to order, sir?''

Akira was also scanning the Menu and after a moment decided. ''Then I'd like Shabushabu.'' He did not look up at the waiter but only had eyes for his beautiful female companion. Mikan felt uncomfortable.

The waiter bowed politely, and walked away. Mikan felt caged. She really did not want to be here. She did not want to have this romantic dinner with this good-looking man who was too different in character for her to accept him. She did not even know her parents were allowed to arrange a date for her. In what era did they live, Kami-sama?

''So, Sakura-san, what do you think of my choice of restaurant? I did not know where would you like to go, so I allowed myself to decide on my own.'' Akira started, his dark eyes taking her in, while he smirked at her. He was not a bad person, Mikan knew that, but he was far too confident for her weak character. She could not handle such men.

''It's a lovely place, Akira. I love it here. I hope it's not too expensive.'' She commented, playing the cool and well-mannered girl the man thought she was. She was far from both.

''No worries. I'm fortunate enough to have quite a nice salary. I'd also like to take you out somewhere else when you'll have time next time.'' He told her, not really waiting for her answer, for he was sure of a 'yes'.

Mikan shrugged her shoulders a little and smiled. ''We'll see what the evening will show.'' She told him neutrally and made him chuckle. ''So the rumour that you're hard to crack was true, I suppose.''

Mikan nodded. ''I'm careful when it comes to matters of a heart.''

The waiter interrupted them. He brought their starter and came with things he needed to prepare the Sukiyaki for Mikan. Her heart skipped a beat. He kneeled down on the free side of their table and started preparing the plate in the middle of the table. Mikan watched him in awe as he cooked for her and admired his skills. She was so lucky to have this waiter for their table.

He glanced up at her companion and spoke with his alluringly deep voice. ''Your dish will be soon prepared, sir.'' He looked at Mikan then, and she could die that moment. Her hormones were in overdrive.

''Do you have any special wishes regarding the dish?'' he asked while mixing the food on the plate. For a second, Mikan was speechless, feeling her cheeks warm up. She really hoped none of the men noticed. ''N-no special wishes, thank you.''

Kami, she was such a girl!

Before the waiter looked back at the plate, Mikan was sure she saw him smirk a little. Man… She really did not need this embarrassment. She really wanted to get away from here – if possible with the waiter. Damn…

It seemed that Akira was unaware of Mikan's admiration of the waiter. What he was aware of on the other hand, was her beauty. Mikan was a gorgeous woman. Her appearance was one of a goddess. She inherited her father's light brown hair, and her mother's face. Her figure was slender, and the red dress she wore tonight made her so alluring he could hardly control himself. And her innocent expression that she wore, and that soft voice…

He almost groaned out loud.

Another waiter, who brought his food, interrupted his thoughts. The first one was still preparing Mikan's dish. And Mikan seemed to be quite hungry – the poor girl was staring at the food as if jinxed.

''So, Sakura-san.'' He started again, gaining her attention. He did not know the waiter also listened to their conversation. ''I must apologize first, before anything else. I hope I didn't cross a line to ask your parents for permission of inviting you to dinner.''

''Oh… I was surprised, to be quite honest. I didn't know you had any interest in me. When my parents told me that you wanted to take me out for dinner, I first thought they were joking.''

''No, no. They weren't. You never seem to respond to my attempts of asking you out at work, so I allowed myself to simply turn to your parents.''

''Well, Akira-san… Quite a number of females at work surrounds you, so I never expected you to be serious.''

Akira smirked self-confident. ''I can't help if I'm popular among the gentle-sex.''

Mikan could laugh in his face for that. He was a good-looking man with a fortune one can be envious of; but his personality was one of a spoiled playboy, disrespecting anyone who was not himself. Her eye twitched, but she tried to control her temper. She was hungry, and she would not leave this restaurant before eating.

''Your dish is ready, miss.'' Their handsome waiter told her and Mikan looked at him with a polite smile. What would she give to be on a date with this guy instead of Akira.

''Thank you. Would you mind bringing us some sake at the end? I think I'll need lots of it.'' She muttered the last part, only for the waiter to hear. This time he did not hide his smirk from her and if she were not kneeling in front of the table, her legs would have given in. ''As you wish.'' And he walked away.

Mikan watched him for a moment longer and then turned her attention to her food. She breathed in the wonderful smell and reached for her chopsticks. Before she could grab them; however, Akira put his hand over hers and smiled at her.

''Sakura-san, I hope you know how happy I am to have you here with me tonight. I wish to dine with you again sometime.''

He told her that even before they started eating? Kami… She wished she just turned her parent's wish down and stayed home eating ramen. She did not know how to answer that. If she said 'no' immediately, their dinner would end here and she would have to leave this super-delicious dish behind. But of course, he might be a great guy after all, and saying 'no' would be a hasty end. However, if she said 'yes', it could turn out ugly – with his reputation as a playboy and all. And she really did not need that.

And she really did not feel any interest in him.

She slowly pulled her hand out of his grasp and smiled politely. ''We'll see what will happen. Itadakimasu.'' She took her chopsticks and started eating.

Akira smirked. She was a challenge. He loved challenges.

''Itadakimasu.'' He responded and started eating as well.

Mikan felt so blessed to have finally gotten something to eat. She did not have lunch today because she had a meeting with some clients and then she had to prepare herself for this date. Her food was delicious. She wished she could eat something like that every day. It was not like she could not afford it – she was a very successful businesswoman, but she was usually too lazy to prepare such a complicated dish for herself that she just threw something together and cooked it. She wished she had a man who would cook for her. But it seemed all Japanese men wanted a housewife – and she certainly was not going to become one. She rather stay single and successful until she decided to adopt a child.

Man…

So much for her wish of having a family one day. When she was younger, she wanted to have a successful career and have a family. But her partners, who were good men and nice people in general, just seemed too patronizing. And she grew up in a matriarchy – her mother was the boss in her family, and she certainly did not want anything else for herself. She did not need a weak-willed man – just someone who would see her as an equal, and not as a sex object and dog.

She sighed.

Was she too demanding?

Did she want too much?

But she really did not want less than that.

While she ate, Akira spoke about some business matters, hoping to impress her, but Mikan was able to debate with him about it and he did not stand a chance. She was an expert in her field, and she knew it. Now, he knew it too.

Their waiter came back a few times to check upon them and to ask if anyone wanted more. Each time he came, Mikan lost focus, and started fantasizing about having a date with him. She would be very disappointed if he turned out to be another Akira.

Then, as they were full and the waiter had cleaned their table, he brought that sake Mikan ordered at the beginning.

She almost hugged him with gratitude. ''Thank you.'' He purred her a glass, then to Akira, and Mikan did not wait for her companion to toast, but quickly took a swig. Akira and the waiter stared at her for a second in surprise. Akira smiled at her and drank himself.

''It's good isn't it?''

''Definitely.'' Oh, she would get so drunk tonight, as soon as she gets rid of him.

Akira was about to say something else, when his phone suddenly ringed. He frowned at the screen. ''I'm sorry, Sakura-san. Give me a moment.''

''No problem.'' She smiled at him and took another drink. This was so unfair. She has to spend her time with a guy she did not like and the one who she suddenly became attracted to was her freaking waiter. No chance for her here.

After a few minutes, Akira turned to her again. ''I'm sorry, Sakura-san. But it seemed I'll have to leave you for tonight. My brother had a small incident and needs someone to help him out. Would you mind…?''

''Oh, uhm… No problem. You go and take care of your brother. Family first, as they say.'' She smiled, happy that this evening ended. Kami… She was so glad…

''All right. I'll just pay and then I'll accompany you out.'' He walked towards the counter and paid for their dinner. When he came back, Mikan was already putting on her jacket and he cursed inwardly. She really looked beautiful. But his idiot of a brother did something stupid again and he had to get him out.

Mikan walked behind him towards the exit and glanced back for the last time, noticing their waiter cleaning up the glasses from their table. He glanced her way and Mikan pressed her lips together longingly. She would most probably never see him again. Unless she came here with her friends… But this place was too expensive for a simple lunch.

She smiled politely at him, disappointed for being such a nerd who cannot even ask a guy for his number and turn down the other one; and walked out. She bid goodbye to Akira as he climbed into his car, but did not give him her phone number.

''You sure you'll walk?'' he asked her once again, disappointed that she did not want to go with him. He expected she would accompany him and then they could go to his place.

''Thank you, but I live around the corner. I can reach it in a few minutes.'' She waived her hand and started walking away. ''May I take you out again?'' Akira called after her, but she seemed to not have heard him, for she did not reply or turn around.

She did actually hear him, but decided to ignore his question. He will have to ask her some other time and until then she will be ready with her rejection speech.

She walked towards her apartment complex, but did not go in – instead she entered a small bar next to it and tiredly sat down on a stool. ''Kami-sama… Koko, please give me some alcohol. I really need it.'' She whined to her friend who owned the place. The blonde laughed at her and purred her a glass.

''Bad day? You told me something about an arranged date last time.''

''Yeah…'' she sipped at her drink. ''My mum wanted me to go. Said the guy was desperate and to just give him a chance, but… He is so very much ego-centric.'' She gulped down the content of her glass and grimaced. ''Just what did you give me?'' She put down her glass with a bang and asked for more. ''He was all right, I guess… But if I had to spend one more minute with him… I would have strangled him…''

Koko laughed at his occasional sex-buddy. ''Well, I asked you to be with me, but you said no, so no whining.''

''You're crazy for Sumire, Koko. I don't understand you, really. You're able to play around with me here and there, but you're too much of a coward to tell her what you feel. Just what do you expect? She won't come running to you if you don't give her a sign.'' Mikan rolled her eyes at him. Koko and she were friends; and sometimes they were intimate; but they were far from having romantic feelings for each other. They admitted to each other that as friends with benefits they were great, but it ended here. He was in love with a girl who was hard to get, and Mikan was… well… Mikan…

''I know, I know. I decided to ask her out on a proper date. I just nee-''

''No. Give me your phone. I'll send her a message if you're too pussy to do it yourself.''

''I can't send her a message. Are you daft? She's going to kill me if I ask her out like that.''

''Not asking her out, you idiot. Ask her to come here and then you're going to ask her out.''

''Why would she want to come here? Do you know how hard it is to pers-''

''Koko. You are a super duper fool if you think she doesn't want you to ask her out. Why in the world would she still be hanging out with a pestering guy like you if she didn't want you?''

''…Why then, pray tell, doesn't she ask me out herself?''

''Because, you big fat oaf, you're a playboy. You sleep around. And she knows it. She thinks that you're not serious with her and I think she deserves to know what you think of her.''

''I don't sleep around… The last person I slept with was you and even that was two months ago…''

''Well, then there's no problem! Ask her the hell out!'' Mikan insisted and poked him in the chest. Koko grimaced at her and pulled out his phone. He stared at the screen for a few seconds, unsure if this was a good idea, but then Mikan grabbed his phone and pressed 'call' for him. She put the phone back into his hand and grinned at the glaring man.

He stopped glaring immediately, when a girl answered his call. He smiled sheepishly and invited her to come down to the bar. When he ended the call after a few minutes, he grinned at his friend. ''She's coming.''

''See! Was it that hard?''

''If this goes wrong, you're going to suffer.''

Mikan waived her hand carelessly. ''Yeah, yeah… Don't worry. Just be a man and ask her out.''

A few minutes later, the door opened and both Mikan and Koko looked up. Koko was disappointed that it was not Sumire who entered but a man. Mikan on the other hand was shocked. It was that waiter! It was that waited that served her and Akira at the restaurant. She almost fell off her stool. It seemed that the red-eyed man was also surprised to see her here, for he stopped for a second in surprise and then smirked, making his way towards her.

Mikan followed him with her eyes and stared at him as he sat down next to her. ''Evening.'' He glanced at her and she blushed again. ''H-hello.'' Koko tried to stifle his laugh and was very unsuccessful. But then the door opened again, and in walked Sumire Shouda, her long dark hair flying behind her as she rushed in and smiled at Koko. ''Evening!''

''Sumire, hey! You came!'' Koko exclaimed excitedly and this time it was Mikan, who had to stifle her laugh. She looked at Koko and indicated to him to make a move. She gave him thumbs up and smiled. ''Hey, Mikan-chan!'' Sumire greeted her and sat down next to her, not even glancing at the handsome dark-head on Mikan's other side. Yep… Sumire had eyes only for Koko.

''Hey, Permy. Looking good? Where were you?''

''Oh, just came from diner with my sister. Her wedding plans are crazy, I tell you.'' She laughed and then looked at Koko. ''You know, you saved me just now. I'm not sure I could listen to her any longer.''

''Yeah? Glad to help. Mikan here is boring and I really wanted your company.'' They laughed, Mikan playfully hitting Koko in the shoulder. Then she let them be and looked at the handsome stranger next to her, having more courage with alcohol in her system.

She smiled at him, when he finally glanced at her and leaned her head on her hand. ''So… Mr Waiter… What brings you in this neighbourhood. Haven't seen you around till yet.''

The human impersonation of god Mars shrugged his shoulders and leaned on his hand to look at her, taking a sip of his own drink that Koko served him a moment before. ''Never been to this place, so decided to check it out.''

''It's a nice place. You should come more often.'' Mikan commented, taking a sip. ''So, your shift ended? What time is it? How long have I been here already?''

The man next to her chuckled, causing shivers running down her spine once the sound reached her ears. ''It's just an hour after you and your… partner took off. That was quite a rushed escape.''

Mikan grimaced. ''I know, I'm mean. But this guy… Kami-sama… I have to come up with something to tell my parents. I didn't even know something like that can still happen in this century. An arranged date? Really?''

''It was interesting to watch.''

''I saw you laugh!''

The man laughed and Mikan felt her heart fly. Kami-sama… She would like to-

''You have to admit it was a strange sight. I thought you were dying there. He seemed quite polite, though.''

''Polite, but too self-confident. Or better said, the only thing I heard from him was 'me, myself, and I'. Kami-sama…''

The man chuckled again, ordering another drink for both of them. Koko quickly put a whole bottle in front of them and then turned his attention towards Sumire. They were shamelessly flirting and even Mikan started to feel a little embarrassed.

When the man gave her glass full, she eyed him curiously. ''I'm Mikan Sakura.''

''Natsume Hyuuga.'' He introduced himself and shook her hand.

''I've never seen you around, Hyuuga-san. Where were you hiding?'' Mikan asked him playfully.

''I usually don't go anywhere after work, because I'm too tired, but today my shift was shorter and I thought to myself, why not?''

''Yeah, I worked as a waitress during college, and I know how it feels like. Now I don't really care. At the end of the week, I really need a drink or two with my friends. I hardly see anyone since I spent so much time in the office.''

''Where do you work?''

''At the Toyota Motor Corporation. I'm one of the agents.''

''Wow, a businesswoman. Must be cool.''

''It is… But it's stressful, when you work with men only. If I didn't have my mother's brain and her sharp tongue…''

''My mother's the same.''

''She's working in a company too?''

''Yep, Nissan Corporation.''

''Wow… How come you didn't follow her steps?''

He shrugged his shoulders. ''I'm not for such things. I like it simple. And I like working as a waiter in that restaurant. Nice salary and not much stress.'' He took a swig and put the glass down.

Mikan smiled at him. ''I have to tell you, you're also a great cook. I was in heaven eating that Sukiyaki.''

''Thanks. I'm actually a schooled cook.''

''Really? Man… You could come and cook for me some time… I haven't eaten a proper dish since…'' she thought about it, but the alcohol and his presence turned her brain to mush. ''No idea since when… Koko here nags me to just take a day off and cook for myself, but I know I'll just sleep then.''

''Well, he's right. You look like you need a day off, anyway.''

''Don't tell me I look like a scarecrow.'' She whined.

He laughed. ''No, no… Just… You're a little thin and you look tired.''

Mikan waived it off and laughed. ''Well, if you promise to cook for me, then I'll think about taking a day off.'' She joked and he smirked at her. ''If you want me to.''

The two of them laughed and drank the night away, and when Mikan woke up in her bed the next morning with a weak hangover, she did not notice at first, but after a few minutes she finally came to her senses and realized that she was very much naked and there was a really nice smell of something being cooked coming out of her kitchen.

She noticed a large T-Shirt that did not belong to her near the bed and pulled it over her head, slowly making her way towards her kitchen. She leaned on the door-fame and crossed her arms once she saw him standing in front of the stove in his boxer shorts. His hair was dishevelled and his back was muscular; and what she simply could not ignore was that nice butt of his. She smiled to herself and enjoyed the view. And he still had that nice big hickey on his neck that she worked hard to create last night. Kami-sama… She had had a god in her bed. She could still feel it, the pleasure running through her.

She breathed in the wonderful smell of Tamagoyaki and sighed dreamily. He heard her soft voice and turned his head around. He smirked at her and she walked to him.

''I'm hungry.'' She playfully whined and let him hug her from behind when she observed what he made. He planted wet kisses on her exposed shoulder and Mikan closed her eyes, enjoying the touch of his lips.

''I was about to bring it to bed.'' He mumbled into her skin and then pecked her on the lips. Mikan smiled. ''Couldn't wait that long.''

''Well…'' he smirked at her devilishly. ''We did burn quite some calories during-''

Mikan laughed and blushed slightly. And burn calories they did. Really, really much. And she would not mind doing it again. After breakfast, of course. She pecked his lips, and he picked her up, carrying her to bed again. She giggled as he put her down and told her to wait, so he could serve her breakfast.

He brought one big plate of Tamagoyaki and some tee, and sat down next to her in bed. They ate, talked, and laughed the whole morning, and Mikan felt as if she were in heaven. ''You've got no idea how glad I am you decided to walk into the bar last night. I thought the evening would only get worse, but then…''

She blinked at him in confusion when he blushed a little. ''Uh… Quite honestly… But don't laugh… Once the two of you went out of the restaurant and I was cleaning the tables near the windows, I saw you walk into the bar, and well…''

Mikan stared at him with a bright smile on her face. ''Really? You came after me?'' He nodded sheepishly and she breathed out, warmth overflowing her chest.

''When the two of you walked into the restaurant… I couldn't help but notice you. You're very attractive…'' he admitted and yelped in surprise when she jumped him and pushed him back on the bed. She giggled down at him, pressing light kisses over his face and he chuckled when she told him what she was thinking while he was serving them.

He let her do her magic on him and then they got active again. They spent a wonderful weekend together in bed and ate delicious food he prepared. It was pure bliss and Mikan did not want the weekend to end. On Monday morning, when they had to part for work, he asked her out on a proper date, and she practically jumped him.

She was late for work of course, but because of her very good mood, no one commented on it. And when Akira wanted to ask her out again, she politely declined, and walked into her office, humming a happy melody. She looked even more alluring than ever and the men on her floor had a hard time concentrating while she was around. Mikan on the other hand was completely unaware. And once the work was done for the day, she did not walk home only to spent time in front of the TV, eating instant ramen, but got visited by a wonderfully skilled waiter-cook, who made her evening and several evenings after that, even years later, much more pleasant than she believed possible.


	2. It's Not Just About Food Anymore

**It's Not Just About Food Anymore**

(For all those who wanted more)

''What would you like to eat?'' he asked, his expression polite, but Mikan noticed that twitch around his mouth, which indicated he had a hard time not to smirk. She finally decided to bring her friends to the restaurant where Natsume worked and she too had a hard time not to laugh. Her four girl friends were gawking at him. Literally gawking at him. She thought she saw Anna wipe a trace of saliva off her chin. Nonoko was even worse; her eyes were glued at his chest instead of looking at the menu. Sumire was simply staring at him; she did not remember him from the bar from that time. The biggest surprise was Hotaru; Mikan's best friend who was usually cool, collected, and stoic. Right now, she was gaping up at the gorgeous man that was supposedly Mikan's boyfriend.

Mikan was afraid for a moment that he would be annoyed at her friends' reaction, but it seemed he was far more amused as expected. ''I'd like Yakisoba, please.'' Mikan replied with a smile and looked around at her friends. They were still gawking. She giggled then, and that seemed to wake up Hotaru.

''Uh… Um… Oden, please…'' she stuttered and glared at Mikan.

''I'd like Tempura, please.'' Was Sumire's reply, but she did not stop staring at Natsume. Anna and Nonoko seemed to be in a daze. Nonoko even licked her lips, as if she was staring at a fine piece of meat. ''Um… Tonkatsu.'' Anna nodded and mumbled: ''The same, please.''

Natsume wrote down their orders, bowed slightly and walked away. All the girls were still staring at him.

''Kami-sama…'' whispered Anna and finally looked at Mikan. ''Is he as good as he looks like?'' she asked, her cheeks slightly red. Mikan laughed and smirked at her friends. ''Better.'' Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire groaned. ''You lucky cow…''

Hotaru did not say anything for a few moments, but once she could not take Mikan's satisfied smirk, she finally sighed and admitted sheepishly. ''You told the truth.''

Mikan grinned at her friends and drank her juice in satisfaction.

''So… Natsume Hyuuga. What did you do to get him?'' asked Anna and Mikan glared, making the others laugh.

''But, Mikan… You found yourself a really, really, really nice piece of…'' Nonoko's eyes glazed over for a moement. ''Man… Is he a model or something?''

''And those eyes. Kami-sama, I thought I'll drawn…'' mumbled Sumire and nibbled at her lip. ''And he was really there at the bar, when Koko asked me out?''

Mikan nodded. ''Yep, right beside me. I guess you were too busy to have noticed him.''

Sumire grimaced. ''Ugh… Not that Koko isn't great and all, but this Hyuuga…'' She fanned her face with her hand. Mikan's four friends were all blushing and Mikan could not help but feel really proud. ''And for your information, he came searching for me – not the other way around.''

Hotaru rolled her eyes. ''Did you strip in front of him or something?''

Mikan gasped in a playful shock and shook her head. ''Of course not…'' she glanced up then, her cheeks slightly red. ''At least not until we arrived at my place…''

The girls groaned again and Mikan got a slap on her shoulder from Sumire.

''Why is it always you?!'' Nonoko moaned and looked up when she noticed Natsume walk around the restaurant, serving other tables. ''You've got a great job with a salary trice of mine; you're beautiful; and you got a god for a boyfriend!''

The girls laughed, but Mikan shook her head. ''I was single for quite some time, you know? And I fought tooth and nail for my job. And me, beautiful?''

''You did wait quite some time, Mikan. But you had your chance with that Akira guy.''

''Oh, please don't. He was asking me out every day and instead of giving up, he went to my parents and asked them to allow me to go on a date with him. Kami-sama… Lucky me, I met Natsume that evening.'' Mikan whined and glanced at her boyfriend who started walking towards their table to serve them the food.

''Here you go. Oden for you, miss.'' After him came three other waiters who served them all their food. Natsume brought Mikan's Yakisoba. ''Anything else?'' he asked, close to her ear, for he was kneeling next to her at the table. Shivers ran down Mikan's spine and she blushed furiously. She shook her head because she was not able to voice out her answer. This time Natsume did smirk and almost unnoticeably licked his lips, before he stood up and walked away. Mikan stared behind him, embarrassed to have reacted like a horny teenager. But she really did get… quite… uh… exited…

Man, his voice…

''Kami-sama…'' Mikan heard Sumire speak up and turned towards her friends. They were all read again. Even Hotaru was gulping down saliva. ''I think I just got w-'' Hotaru coughed loudly to prevent Sumire say something that was not for everyone to hear. ''Anyway… Your boyfriend, Mikan, is really-'' Hotaru started to say, but the other three girls beat her to it.

''Hot…''

''Sexy…''

''I'd like to eat him…'' Anna said and made everyone look at her.

Mikan laughed, trying hard to stifle down her voice. ''Let's just eat. Before one of you says something strange again.''

They all laughed and started to eat, but they kept talking about the handsome guy and stole glances at him whenever possible. When Mikan's friends learned about Mikan having a serious boyfriend a few weeks ago, they did not quite believe her when she told them that he was really, really handsome. And that he was her serious boyfriend. Among girlfriends, Mikan was known for being not that serious with guys, and when she was, they were usually pitiful men with a sappy background story.

But after four months, Mikan was still happily chatting about the guy who was making her nights quite enjoyable. And finally, the girls wanted to meet him. Mikan explained to them that he worked as a waiter in this fancy restaurant, and Hotaru simply demanded that Mikan invited them to dinner at this restaurant. She would have to pay of course. Mikan did have in fact a very nice salary – one even Hotaru was jealous of.

And once the girls arrived and Mikan pointed at Ntasume, they did not believe her that it was really him. But then he walked towards them and greeted Mikan with a ''Oh, you really came.'' And with such a devious smile, even Hotaru's knees wobbled for a second.

And since the beginning of their girl-night, they were not able to not stare at the poor guy.

''So, when will you formally introduce him to all of us? I mean to the whole group?'' Anna asked and munched at a piece of meat.

Mikan blinked at her and blushed. ''Well… I don't know. When will we all go out again? We could all go to the summer festival together and maybe then…'' she had never really introduced a boyfriend to her group of friends. Even when she had serious intentions with a guy, she did not do it. But with Natsume… She did not want to hide him. She wanted to show him off in front of her friends and then spend the rest of the day with him. He was really great to be with. He was not as talkative as she was, but when he had something to say, she could not help but listen and debate about a topic with him. It had been a very long time since it last happened, but her heart was beating faster and she felt all excited whenever she even thought about him. It was like she fell in love for the first time. Her eyes were shining, and her hands were shaking whenever he was near, and she could not help but rush towards him and kiss the hell out of him. He was such a special person. She even daydreamed about him!

''He has a tricky schedule so we'll have to plan it out and he'll have to see if he'll be free that evening. It would be great.'' Mikan explained, smiling to herself. She would really like to introduce him to her friends.

''Did he introduce you to his friends already?'' Hotaru asked and Mikan nodded with a gentle smile on her face. ''Yeah… To his co-workers and his two best friends. Last Friday, when I asked you guys to come here with me today. I was a little embarrassed, to be quite honest, but… He made sure to let everyone know…'' Mikan giggled, remembering last Friday.

Natsume had asked her to come to the restaurant in the evening, when his shift would end. When Mikan arrived there right after one of her late meetings with her clients, wearing high-heals, a red bottom-up shirt and a black pencil skirt, she became the centre of attention. Natsume welcomed her with a soft kiss on the lips and led her to his co-workers with his hand around her hip. All the waiters stared at her with wide eyes.

''Man… Hyuuga… You lucky bastard!'' exclaimed one of the guys and Mikan laughed, while blushing.

''Guys, this is Mikan Sakura, my girlfriend. Mikan, these are my co-workers, Kitsuneme, Mochiage, Hayate, and my best friends Tsubasa and Misaki.'' He introduced them and Mikan smiled, surprised that Natsume decided to introduce her.

''Hello, everyone. Nice to meet you.''

''Hello, Sakura-san. So you're Natsume's girlfriend. We were pestering him about finally showing you since he told us about having someone. I don't remember the last time he ever showed a gi-''

''All right, all right… No need for details.'' Interrupted Natsume Misaki and Mikan noticed the slight blush on his face. She felt so happy. She did not think he was really serious about her, but considering he spent almost all of his free time with her and sometimes with his friends, she realized she was wrong. He really wanted her in his life.

She smiled at him like a girl in love and Misaki who noticed this squealed, making everyone look at her. ''She's being shy! She's all red in the face! Aww!'' Mikan blushed even more and giggled in embarrassment. Natsume hugged her from the side and smirked down at her.

''Hey, Mikan-chan – can I call you Mikan? What do you want to drink? Or eat?'' Tsubasa asked her with a smile on her face and Natsume led her to a table where all his co-workers sat down. ''Oh… Um… I-um… What do you have to offer?''

Natsume chuckled, noticing her nervous state and ordered a group dinner for all of them. The restaurant was open until late in the night; and other waiters were serving them now. The group ate, drank, and talked until very late, and Mikan felt so happy that she had a hard time not smiling like an idiot. And Natsume paid attention to her the whole time. He told her some inside jokes, explained where and how he met these guys, and made sure everyone knew who exactly Mikan Sakura was.

That night, when they walked to Mikan's apartment, a little drunk and excited, Mikan confessed to him that she liked him. He admitted that he wanted to tell her the same thing, but in the morning, when he could serve her breakfast again. Now he could not wait for morning. And Mikan was glad they admitted their feelings – the night became more romantic than she expected. And the weekend was such a dream for her, she thought she might die a happy woman. He made her feel… Incredible things… Not just physically. Emotionally. Her chest almost exploded every time they were together and she would scream in joy if she could.

That is why she decided to introduce him to her closest friends. And here they were now; having a girls' night in the restaurant he was working. When they all finished eating, they continued to chat for some time until Natsume's shift ended. Dressed in his casual clothes, he swaggered towards their table and Mikan had to gulp to stop herself form jumping him. He smirked and sat down next to her.

''Hello, ladies.'' He greeted and the girls blushed at his alluring voice. He pecked Mikan on the lips and she smiled at him. ''Hey, you… I thought you'd never come.''

He shrugged and put his arm around her waist. ''Had to check the loudest table.''

The girls laughed and Mikan rolled her eyes. ''Natsume, these are my friends Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire. Girls, this is Natsume.''

''Hey.'' He greeted them casually and chuckled when Anna wiped saliva off her face.

''So… Hyuuga-san… How in the world did you manage to make Mikan settle down?'' Nonoko teased and Natsume chuckled, glancing at the blushing Mikan. ''With food, I guess.''

Mikan groaned in embarrassment, but the girls ignored her whining and kept pestering him about details. In the end, the only thing he actually told them was that he was good in the kitchen. And the girls, being all excited about this, finally decided to make him a part of the group.

''Hyuuga-san, we were just talking about going to the Summer Festival. The others would be there, our boyfriends and other guys, and if you and your friends have time, we could all go together.'' Sumire explained.

Natsume thought about it. ''The Summer Festival is in two weeks, isn't it? I think the restaurant is closed for the festival, so there should be no problem.''

Mikan smiled brightly at him. ''Really? That would be great…'' she whispered and Natsume gazed at her with that strange look that made her all weak.

''Kami-sama.'' Interrupted Hotaru their love gazing. ''I'm going to get diabetes if I you two continue with this atmosphere.''

They all laughed and Mikan blushed again, feeling extremely happy. The group chatted for some time, until they all decided that it was time to head home. Mikan and Natsume walked towards Mikan's apartment, taking their time, and enjoying the warm night. They held hands and Mikan grinned like an idiot, while listening to his stories about his day.

''Hey… I was thinking…'' he started and nervously glanced from her and to the front. ''Um… My sister is coming home from her Europe traveling, and… um… My family organized a welcome party for her, so… If you want, you can-''

''I'd be glad to come.'' Mikan interrupted him with a gentle smile, gazing at him with a loving expression. He would like to introduce her to his family members, and Mikan could not believe how happy she was. Until now, when a guy asked her to meet his parents, she up and ran away, ending the whole thing, too scared to make their relationship official. But not with Natsume. She was not scared at all.

''Yeah?'' Natsume grinned and she nodded. ''All right… Great! The party will be next month, on the fifth.''

''Great! And then we could go to the next Festival the Friday after that. And your sister could come with us – and her boyfriend; if she has someone…''

''Yeah, she has; Yuichi. And she's Aoi. She's a photographer and well… You know, she travels a lot and such…''

''Must be great to have a sister. I had a younger brother, but he died with two years.'' Mikan explained sadly and Natsume pulled her closer. ''I'm sorry to hear that.''

Mikan shrugged her shoulders. ''I was just five years old when it happened, so it didn't affect me that much. My parents… Well, they're ok now.'' She quickly brushed the matter off and pulled him behind her into her apartment, which he seemed to like better that his own. She looked at him, her eyes inviting, and seduced him into her bed, taking her time to explore his body, and letting him pleasure her as long as possible.

The Summer Festival was a big step for Natsume. He was not one for too much company; he was happy with just his girl and friends, but Mikan introduced him and his friends to her group of friends, and the number of people he got to know suddenly expanded. He already knew Koko and Sumire, and the other three girls Mikan brought to the restaurant. But now he also met other guys, like Ruka Nogi, Yuu Tobita, and a few others the name of which he honestly did not remember.

Mikan had told him some time ago that she and Koko had had a friends-with-benefits relationship for a few years, and at first, he did not feel really good about it. The happy-go-lucky guy was still a very good friend of hers, and they hung out in the bar whenever Natsume was not around. But he realized that he guy was really serious with his current girlfriend, and Mikan assured him that she was not one for cheating. He was also happy that no one else knew about Mikan's and Koko's past relationship; it had been an agreement between the two of them, and they agreed that no one else needed to know about it.

Mikan did tell Natsume, because she wanted to be completely honest with him and because she knew he was an outsider who just came into the group. Sumire on the other hand would not have reacted that calmly; especially because she knew both Mikan and Koko for years, and would not be able to just accept and forget about it. So Koko decided not to tell her.

And right now, while they were all happily walking around the area of the Summer Festival, Mikan was glad she had told Natsume everything about her past relationships. They had had a talk a few days ago, telling each other everything about their life.

They were lying in bed; well, Natsume was lying and Mikan was sitting cross-legged, wrapped in his shirt, her long hair hugging her body. He was watching her with a soft smile on his face, listening to her soft voice, while she was telling stories from her school-life.

''Quite honestly, I just wanted to become a kindergarten teacher.'' She explained. ''I love children and all, and there would not be much to do; but you know… That I would have to take care of them for the next 40 years… It was plain boring! I wanted more from life, you know. I was very good in school, but no one expected me to enter an automotive-business branch, so it was trice as fun to prove them that I'm good at it.'' She smirked, remembering her father's shocked face and her mother's proud smirk. She was really her mother's clone.

''And you know, I was used to be in charge also in my private life. All my ex-boyfriends were great at first, even enthusiastic about my career and ambitions, but with time they just wanted me to settle down and become a normal housewife, you know, become a traditional Japanese woman – and I, I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I don't have anything against housewives; I admire them that they're able to live like that, but I need my freedom; I need to be my own person with my own life. I can share it of course, but I don't intend to change it.'' She explained to him seriously, watching him for a reaction.

Natsume nodded. ''I know what you mean. I understand you. My mother is the same as you and I can only say that you girls are amazing handling your career and family life the way you do. I'm not sure I'd be able to do so many things at once. And those guys who wanted you just to have you were morrons. Frankly, I wouldn't like you as much if you weren't the way you are.'' He played with the tips of her hair, making her smile. ''You're energetic, very smart, and capable to take care of yourself. You love to live, you love to work, and you've got so many plans for yourself that I'm not sure I can keep up.'' He smiled, sitting up, facing her. ''But I wouldn't want you to be any different. All these features make you so very special and attractive, and there's no wonder so many try to get you.'' He kissed her and Mikan embraced him, running her fingers over his skin.

''To be quite honest, I didn't have many girlfriends till now.'' He continued, kissing her shoulders. ''I had just three; one in high-school, one in college and one for some time when I started working. I had some nasty experience with girls attacking me when I was younger, so I avoided them.'' He chuckled and made Mikan giggle.

''You had fan-girls?'' she asked, enjoying his lips on her skin. He nodded. ''Something like that. It made me scared of them until high-school.''

Mikan laughed at that and Natsume gently pushed her down on her back, looking into her eyes. ''But you know, I'm glad you avoided girls and that you didn't have many. Because I have no intentions of letting another near you.'' She told him, hugging his face with her hands and pulled him down for a sensual kiss.

Natsume slowly unbuttoned the shirt from her and looked at her in a way that made her breath hitch. ''I'll make you feel things that no one else has before. And then you won't even think about anyone else, even less try and go out with someone else.''

And he was telling the truth. Mikan was completely mad for him. She smelled him all around her, and could not stop thinking of him where-ever she was and whoever she was speaking with. His eyes were burned into her brain, and the feeling of having his body next to her, his scent in her nose – it was making her feel all crazy. She was so very much in love with him that she could not help herself but sigh like a love-sick girl whenever she was alone in her office. She wanted to talk with him non-stop; she wanted to have him in her bed every night; and she wanted to be with him. She wanted to be with him so much that she thought about if this was actually healthy. Was it normal to feel so much for a person?

With all these strong emotions also came fear. During moments of solitude, she felt terrified and even let out tears of frustration. She had never let anyone that close to her, even less in such a short period of time. Was this actually all right? Would she lose focus on her own life? Would she get so scared and hurt him? Was it really all right to be so happy right now? Because karma is a bitch and it could all turn around and bite her in the ass. And she really did not want that. She did not like failure. She never let herself fail in anything because she up until now, she always had to prove to others that she was better than expected. And relationships were also something she did not want to fail in. Especially not with Natsume. He was just… He was so different than any other person. He was so special. He was so special to her that it made her even more scared.

And she was always shaking whenever she was about to meet him, but then… Then she saw him, and he looked at her, and kissed her – and she forgot about the world around her.

She told him her fears the night before the Summer Festival and he told her he felt the same fear. She suddenly became a big part of his life and he could not control it. Of course, it did not affect him that much as it did her, because he knew he wanted her anyway; but she felt a little more shaken – not used to have someone like that in her life. He smiled at her gently when she was close to tears and hugged her, whispering promises into her ear that she doesn't need to be afraid; that he would take care of her. And she did not believe him right away, but she truly wanted to.

And after their honesty-talk, she decided to give herself and him time, and just explore their time together. And she felt way better after that decision. A weight fell off her shoulders and suddenly she felt at ease.

That is why she had no problem finally introducing him to her friends at the Festival. He seemed a little shy at first, but then got into a conversation with the guys and suddenly he became a part of the group.

Mikan felt satisfied. Two groups of people came together and clicked. They walked around, ate and drank, watched the spectacle, and played games. And when the fireworks began, Natsume pulled her close and Mikan smiled at him. She kissed him slowly, longingly and then they hugged. He ran his lips over her ear and whispered: ''I'm in love with you.''

Mikan's heart almost leaped out of her chest and she pulled him closer. ''I'm in love with you too.'' She whispered back and looked at him. His eyes were shining and he was grinning at her like a little boy. Mikan grinned back, blushing a little, and then she kissed him. The Summer Festival was indeed a great one.


End file.
